Unexpected
by Alera33
Summary: What does Kiba's future hold when he finds an injured girl in the forest. Reader Insert.


Kiba and Akamaru follow the trails of blood on the forest floor, steadily gaining on the injured person. From the drops of blood that have been dropped, it looks like the person is slowing down. Kiba and Akamaru don't know who the person is they are following, but they knew they are injured and in the forests of Konoha.

"Come on Akamaru! We almost got 'em!" Kiba and Akamaru run up, closing in on the person to find a girl. She has (H/C) hair, (S/C) skin, and alluring (E/C) eyes, but her most notable features are the calico colored cat ears and tail on her head and the end of her spine.

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl squeaks out, pressing her back against a tree. Her whole body is visibly shaking.

"Hey," Kiba says quietly and slowly lowers his body to sit on the ground so he doesn't scare her. "I promise I won't hurt you. My name is Kiba and this is my best friend Akamaru." The girl's eyes flick to Akamaru large form before resting back on Kiba. "What's your name?" A moment of silence passes as the girl examines the pair, trying to decide if they are trustworthy.

"M-my name is (Name)," she shakily lets out.

"Well (Name), could I come over there and look at your leg?" Kiba gestures to her lower leg which has a long, deep gash on the back of it. (Name) looks at him before shaking her head no, deciding not to risk it. Kiba huffs and gives a sigh of defeat, leaning back against Akamaru who lied down behind him.

"Are you a ninja?" (Name) suddenly asks after studying Kiba's forehead protector.

"How about this," Kiba replies, petting Akamaru's head. "We'll play a question game. You ask me any question then I'll ask you any question, and you have to answer truthfully. Deal?" (Name) nods. "Yes, I'm a ninja from Konoha. How do you have cat ears and a tail?" (Name) shifts from where she sits obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"I was experimented on by Orochimaru," she states simply. Kiba is taken aback by this, she looks a few years younger than him and she was forced to go through so much pain.

"Why did you follow me?" (Name) looks skeptical at Kiba.

"Akamaru and I were on our walk this morning and we smelled blood so we decided to follow the trail. How old are you?"

"16, you?" Kiba looks surprised.

"I'm 16 too. There is no way you're 16 you look like you're 12." Kiba smirks at her.

"I do not look 12!" (Name) yells at him, her tail flicking back and forth in irritation and her pupils in slits like a cat's. Kiba chuckles at her response.

"Can I look at your leg now?" He asks. (Name) slowly nods, curling back into the shell she was starting to come out of. Kiba moves forward carefully, knowing one wrong move would lose her fragile trust in him. Kiba looks at the wound, the smell of blood thick in the air surrounding her from the still bleeding wound.

"I need to get you to a hospital," Kiba murmurs, looking at the severity of the cut. Name flinches at the thought of a hospital, so alike to the hideouts of Orochimaru and the torture she was put through. Kiba rifles through his weapons pouch, grabbing bandages and patches her leg up to the best of his ability.

"They won't hurt me right?" (Name) whispers looking at Kiba, worry evident in her (E/C) orbs. Kiba softly rests a hand on the side of her arm.

"They won't," he says, looking straight into her eyes. "I promise."

"Okay," she says, trusting him. Kiba hold out a hand, pulling her off of the ground. As (Name) puts weight on her injured leg, her legs fall out from beneath her because of the pain. Kiba quickly catches her, pulling (Name) against his chest.

"Yeah, you're definitely not walking there," he says scooping her up into his arms with a smile. (Name) blushes at the close proximity, but accepts it, resting her head against his shoulder. As Kiba runs to the hospital with (Name) in his arms, she drifts off into sleep due to blood loss, exhaustion, and many other factors.

Before entering the hospital, Kiba takes off his jacket leaving him in his fishnet shirt. He wraps the jacket around (Name) to cover her ears and tail, so they don't alarm people.

*Tiny Timeskip*

Kiba sits in the waiting room, waiting for (Name) to wake up. As he is not family, he can't see her until she wakes up, which is complete crap in his opinion.

"Kiba!" A nurse yells for him popping her head out of (Name)'s room, which is down the hall from the waiting room. A loud crash comes from the room. Kiba speeds to the room to find (Name) crouching on a table, her tail in the air, twitching.

"I swear if you try to put that needle in my arm again I will kill you." (Name)'s eyes glint dangerously, her pupils narrowed into slits.

"Someone bring a sedative in here!" A nurse calls making the situation worse as (Name) hisses in response.

"No wait!" Kiba yells running in front of (Name). "A sedative won't be necessary, right (Name)?"

"As long as they don't try anything a sedative will not be necessary," (Name) replies, getting off the table to stand behind Kiba, clutching onto his shoulder for support and comfort. She peers over his shoulder at the people in front of them, staring at (Name).

"Yeah, I'm part cat," (Name) grumbles, staring at the floor. "Get over it."

"Kiba," (Name)'s doctor calls to him. "Can we talk out in the hall?" Kiba nods and turns to (Name).

"Will you be okay by yourself?" He stares into her eyes gauging her reaction. He could tell she was scared by everything.

"I guess," (Name) says dejectedly. "Just don't be gone too long okay?" Kiba smiles and wraps his arms around (Name), hugging her. For a moment she tenses up, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him, basking in the loving physical contact she hadn't received for awhile.

"I won't be gone long," Kiba murmurs into her hair before pulling away leaving (Name) with a dusting of red on her cheeks.

"(Name) trusts and listens to you," the doctor says. "Which is why I am asking if you will care for her while she heals." Hissing is heard from the room as a nurse steps toward (Name).

"Of course I will." Kiba quickly accepts. He walks into (Name)'s room and grabs his jacket and (Name) in his arms before walking out. "But I'll leave you to deal with all the paperwork Doc," he says as he runs out of the hospital, the doctors calling after him while he and (Name) laugh. As they reach his family's property, Kiba slows to a walk.

"Kiba?" (Name) says with a frown. "What am I going to do? I have no place to live, no money, nothing." Kiba grins at her before saying,

"Well then it's a good thing you have me! You'll stay we me for as long as you want. Don't worry (Name)," Kiba reassures her. "I'll protect you." Kiba kisses her forehead causing her cheeks to brighten again and carries (Name) into the house. Thus bringing a start to (Name)'s new life.

The End.


End file.
